


Forgiveness is for the dead.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post Tokyo Ghoul, Prompt Fic, Touka needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: The door opens and Touka can see Kaneki in her. The haggard woman squints at Touka despite having glasses (ugly things) on her nose. She's got Kaneki's eyes: grey eyes. Touka raises her chin despite not feeling a fucking ounce of confidence. It must be spite.





	Forgiveness is for the dead.

Her hand stretches out, it curls into a palm (into a fist) where her nails dig into the flesh, and finally Touka knocks. 

There's a heaviness Touka feels even though she's not nervous about meeting this woman. It's because of the subject, Touka decides, and because of regret. Touka has raged, she's cried, and now it's like she's too tired to do either of those things in privacy of her apartment. And yet she's here. Why Touka doesn't fully know (she's never been good at lying at herself). 

The door opens and Touka can see Kaneki in her. The haggard woman squints at Touka despite having glasses (ugly things) on her nose. She's got Kaneki's eyes: grey eyes. Touka raises her chin despite not feeling a fucking ounce of confidence. It must be spite. 

"I'm Kirishima, Touka," Touka introduces herself politely even though she doesn't personally want to be. There's no pointing of coming all this way only for the woman to slam her door before Touka got to say what she felt.

"Kaneki is dead." The words are simple, the fact of it is anything but not. (That the emotions Touka feels are anything but because she cared; damn it had she cared and look were it got her: alone once again.) 

"You were absolutely shitty to him from what I've been told." What Chie had informed her in exchange for a promise. "I want you to know he had a family besides your terrible one before he died. I want you to know he died protecting people he cared for because unlike you he was a good person. I want-" 

(Touka can't breathe.) 

(- him to be alive; I want to know why do scums like you get to live when your nephew doesn't?)

"I want you to know that I don't forgive you," Touka tells her (him) as she stares into Kaneki's eyes. 

"He might have but he's an idiot. I don't forgive you for hurting him - hurting a child that was your family. And I'm not the only one so you should watch your back so you might live another," Touka's eyes flickered to the deep, dark circles under the woman's eyes, "day. I'm telling you this because I hope you get to live out your miserable life working shitty jobs because you can't manipulate your sister for anymore money and that you know when you die no one will care like we cared - like I care - about Kaneki's death because you are truly a shit bag of a human being. Have a good day," the words are snarled before Touka turns around and walks away. 

She's angry (at who specially she doesn't know), she's mourning, and mostly Touka is tired. But Touka is loved (even if it's less than a handful of people) and Touka had given more than just a damn about Kaneki. That's more than this lousy excuse of a person behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Two people have requested this (touken and 14/meeting Kaneki's aunt). This drabble goes to catcute321 since they first requested it. I will write another take drabble for this prompt and pairing for the anon who also requested it.


End file.
